Capitaine Watson
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Sherlock est en Afghanistan pour une enquête. Il y rencontre le Capitaine John Watson, à qui Mycroft a confié la mission de le protéger. Watson décide de lui donner quelques leçons de self-defense ; l'idée est bonne, la réalité un peu moins.


**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! On atterrit dans un nouveau fandom dans le cadre de ce mois-certifié-une-publication-par-semaine. Ce PWP (oui, le mot est lâché) est une demande au prompt de la très chou Nalou, qui sert de résumé à cette histoire (le résumé hein, pas Nalou).

Pour celles et ceux qui souhaitent suivre mon actualité qui se déroule hors fanfiction point net, j'ai créé une page Facebook concernant de possibles publications d'originaux. À retrouver sur la page Facebook " **Some C N - fanfictions et écrits originaux** ".

En attendant, faites vivre l'esprit de Noël, dites aux gens qui vous entourent que vous les aimez, reviewez et inscrivez-vous sur les listes électorales (programme non-exhaustif) ! Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous :)

* * *

John pince sa bouche à gauche, à droite. Les deux poings ancrés dans ses propres flancs, il regarde, dubitatif, la forme longiligne face à lui et décrète :

"Ouais, okay, c'était officiellement la tentative d'uppercut la plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais vue."

L'homme qu'il est censé protéger - _Sherlock Holmes_ , puisque c'est apparemment comme ça que ses parents ont décidé de pourrir la vie de leur fils, John ne jugera pas, les siens ont préféré l'alcool - lève les yeux au plafond et remet en place sa manche qu'il avait remontée.

"Pouvons-nous rentrer ? Il me reste un dossier à lire avant que…"

"Non. Je fais ça avec tous les gens dont je dois m'occuper, je leur apprends deux-trois coups qui peuvent être utiles en temps voulu. On en a pour une heure et après je vous ramène à votre chambre."

"Ça ne m'intéresse _pas_ ," s'exclame Sherlock Holmes - et peut-être que l'alcool c'était mieux finalement, au moins l'égo de John ne rivalise pas en taille avec Buckingham Palace - en levant les bras au ciel et ça fait bouillonner de rage le militaire qui tourne sur lui-même.

Il pensait que Mycroft Holmes était l'être le plus détestable sur Terre mais, _surprise_ , ils sont deux en fait. Il est plus de vingt-deux heures et même s'ils sont déjà à l'hôtel Continental d'Hérrat, John ne peut pas juste laisser l'autre homme aller se coucher sans lui expliquer un tantinet les bases de la survie en milieu hostile.

Le problème de Sherlock Holmes est, pour commencer, qu'il est grand, ce qui pourrait être impressionnant pour un adversaire potentiel sauf qu'il est également fin et ça, ça n'impressionnerait même pas le plus cardiaque des hamsters. Il n'est là que pour deux jours, le temps de régler on ne sait quelles affaires avec son frère, mais beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver en quarante-huit heures, alors John fera son boulot et lui apprendra à se défendre en cas de problèmes, et merde à la fin.

"Allez, on recommence." Il se met en place, face à Sherlock, ses poings fermés, ses coudes près du corps. "Pour avoir des coups plus puissants, il ne faut pas étendre les bras trop loin du corps. Au moment où vous balancez votre poing, vous tournez en même temps, vous voyez ? Comme ça."

Il décompose le mouvement, son corps se tournant légèrement et son poing fermé venant frôler le menton de Sherlock qui le regarde avec ses yeux d'un bleu aussi perçant que le ciel afghan avant la tempête.

"Bordel, mais faites un effort ! C'est pour vous que je vous apprends ça…"

"Non, c'est parce que vous savez ce que mon frère peut vous faire si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose."

"Ouais, bon, on s'est compris. On s'y met vingt minutes et je vous laisse repartir."

Il passe sa main sur sa bouche, sautille un peu sur place et se remet en position.

"Avec une bonne énergie vous pouvez décrocher la mâchoire d'un…"

"Est-ce que vous savez si l'hôtel a une bonne connexion wifi ?", demande Sherlock en fronçant à peine les sourcils, pas du tout concerné par les gestes que lui présente son garde du corps personnel.

John le regarde, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et lève les yeux au ciel avant de se reculer pour récupérer ses affaires. Il a réservé ce salon pour rien et se fera très certainement sanctionné par Mycroft Holmes pour n'avoir pas passé une heure complète avec son frère, mais il a une patience proche de zéro, surtout écrasé par la chaleur que les ventilateurs au plafond n'arrivent pas à calmer.

"Okay, le cours est fini," il grommelle en débouchonnant sa petite bouteille d'eau qu'il porte à ses lèvres en quittant la salle.

Sherlock sourit. Bien, ce n'était pas si difficile de se débarrasser du militaire tout compte fait. Il prend sa veste qu'il n'enfile pas vu la chaleur et son sac en toile qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de déposer dans sa chambre. Il passe par la réception où la femme qui l'accueille le félicite pour son dari et récupère sa clé. Il ne monte pas tout de suite et passe par le restaurant qui donne sur la terrasse où il commande une salade typique de la région, qu'il ne finit pas mais dont il se délecte néanmoins. Il finit le thé chaud qu'il trouve bien plus intéressant que celui de Mrs. Hudson - ne jamais, ô grand jamais lui avouer - et se rend enfin au troisième étage pour découvrir sa chambre.

Il veut un peu travailler avant de voir Mycroft demain et peut-être dormir aussi, si la chaleur l'y autorise. Il passe sa carte magnétique sur le rebord en bois peint et entre. La fenêtre est ouverte et le vent fait s'engouffrer à l'intérieur les rideaux blancs à peine opaque. La pièce entière est teintée d'un bleu sombre où il devine sans mal chaque meuble, gravés de motifs orientaux. Il pose son sac, lève sa main pour toucher l'interrupteur et sent une présence dans son dos.

Il n'a pas le temps de se retourner que l'homme (c'en est un, vu sa carrure) se colle à son dos, attrape son bras qu'il tord et Sherlock sait qu'il a approximativement 17 % de chance de finir avec une épaule déboîtée s'il ne fait rien. C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit très doué pour les arts martiaux.

Il s'abaisse, tourne sur lui-même et récupère son bras de l'emprise de son agresseur avant de lancer l'autre pour frapper son ventre. Mais l'homme pare le geste et frappe l'épaule de l'Anglais qui manque de tomber. Il étend la main pour cogner la gorge de l'inconnu et y referme sa main. L'homme le repousse sans attendre et les doigts de Sherlock glissent le long d'une petite chaîne avant de buter contre une petite plaque en métal qu'il emporte avec lui et…

"John Watson ?"

"Putain mais vous savez vous battre en fait... "

Sherlock cherche au hasard l'interrupteur sur le mur avant de le trouver. La pièce passe du bleu au jaune et le visage de John est rouge. Le sien doit l'être aussi très probablement.

"Vous auriez pu me le dire dès le début, ça m'aurait empêché de passer pour un con…"

"Oh même si je vous avais prévenu, je suis sûr que vous auriez trouvé une autre occasion de dévoiler vos lacunes intellectuelles."

John hausse un sourcil. Sherlock est sérieux. Okay. C'est toujours agréable.

"Est-ce que je peux récupérer mes dog tags, s'il vous plait… ?" demande John en indiquant d'un coup de tête la chaîne en argent que Sherlock tient encore dans sa main.

Le brun hoche la tête et fait un pas en avant. Il glisse lui-même le collier autour du cou du militaire et en profite pour laisser ses yeux glisser sur les muscles de ses épaules mis en avant grâce à ce marcel blanc ridicule. Il se pourrait que John Watson représente à lui seul une bonne partie de l'archétype même de la figure militaire que Sherlock collectionne très précieusement dans son dossier "Taxes foncières 2007". A deux-trois pénis près, le dossier a un rapport avec les impôts. Probablement.

John scrute le visage face à lui et l'expression qui s'y dessine le fait sourire.

 _Oh._

Ça promet d'être beaucoup plus intéressant que prévu.

"Ça te plaît ?" il demande, la voix plus basse.

Sherlock relève enfin ses yeux pour affronter son regard, légèrement confus.

"Les dog tags, c'est ton truc… ?"

Ça fait rire le brun d'un rire complètement faux et si John aime bien les fouteurs de merde, il ne supporte pas ceux qui se sont installés confortablement dans un placard duquel ils ne sortent que pour pointer du doigt ceux qui l'ont fait avant lui. Il retire son marcel et sent les dog tags rebondir sur sa peau tannée par le soleil et rendue légèrement humide par la chaleur ambiante.

"Et ça, c'est ton truc ?"

Ce n'est pas la phrase la plus sophistiquée du monde et pourtant, elle suffit à créer sur le visage de Sherlock Holmes le plus beau sourire qui existe dans ce foutu pays. John écrase la distance qui les sépare et attrape la nuque de Sherlock avant d'envahir sa langue, comme son pays a envahi les terres qui les entourent : sans pitié et avec une idée derrière la tête. Bien sûr, John ne pense pas trouver du pétrole caché en Sherlock - _quoi que_ \- mais il y a quelque chose de très précieux chez lui. Même un militaire ex-alcoolique comme John Watson peut le dire.

Heureusement qu'il y a le treillis autour de ses jambes pour lui donner une excuse de sauter sur Sherlock Holmes. S'ils s'étaient rencontrés à Londres, John est quasiment sûr qu'il aurait passé des années à côté de lui sans jamais oser aborder la question du "et-si-nos-langues-se-touchaient", préférant enchaîner les relations sans lendemains avec des femmes pour essayer de faire comprendre à Sherlock que "hé-ho-je-suis-dispo".

Présentement, ils sont dans un hôtel de l'Ouest de l'Afghanistan où la température avoisine les trente degrés même s'il fait nuit et ses mains déshabillent Sherlock avec la plus grande précision du monde. Leurs baisers ont un goût d'urgence, d'envies les plus primaires et les plus brutales. Mais leurs langues s'enlacent et se lient plus que leurs dents ne se marquent. Et Sherlock gémit. Et si Sherlock gémit, John n'est pas bien sûr de pouvoir le laisser repartir dans vingt-quatre heures.

Il attrape sa nuque et son cou avec ses deux mains et le repousse jusqu'au milieu du salon. Sherlock se laisse faire et glisse le long de son corps, ses mains caressant son torse et son ventre jusqu'à s'arrêter à son treillis qu'il déboutonne. Il ne rompt jamais le contact de leurs yeux et John le voit sortir son membre déjà dur qu'il caresse en quelques mouvements avant de prendre le bout dans sa bouche. John retient le juron le moins grâcieux de son répertoire et presse ses mains dans les boucles brunes qu'il sent humides, à l'image de ses propres cheveux. Les gestes de Sherlock sont rapides, précis, bien trop bons. Il détend sa gorge et va à chaque fois un peu plus loin et puisque Sherlock Holmes n'a apparemment pas de gag reflex, John se doit, lui, d'avoir de la bonne volonté.

"Attends… putain… Attends…"

Il doit tirer sur ses cheveux pour lui faire reculer la tête et gémit à la simple vision du visage de Sherlock qui tente de s'avancer pour ne pas que le membre du militaire ne quitte sa bouche.

"Retourne toi," il demande, le souffle court et Sherlock n'attend pas et se retourne, genoux et mains contre le tapis qui est en soi très joli mais qu'aucun des deux ne remarque en ce moment.

John baisse à peine son treillis et se met derrière son amant, sa bouche suçant ses propres doigts, les autres déjà enfouis dans celle de Sherlock pour lui demander la même chose. Il le prépare avec une bonne dose de lubrifiant et infiniment de patience, compte tenu de leur état à tous les deux, et quand il le pénètre enfin, Sherlock gémit de sa voix la plus obscène :

"John…"

Le militaire n'avait jamais compris avant à quel point son prénom était beau. À moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il est dit par cet homme qui est au-delà des canons de beauté très fades qui n'excitent pas John comme Sherlock peut le faire. Il accélère sensiblement ses coups de reins, à chaque fois plus forts, à chaque fois plus profonds. Il se penche par-dessus Sherlock quand ses bras fatiguent et ses dog tags tapent en rythme contre l'épaule du brun. Ça les énerve tous les deux et John les repousse dans son dos mais il suffit de quelques secondes pour qu'elles glissent à nouveau sur son torse, puis rebondissent sur Sherlock dans un 'cling-cling' froid et métallique insupportable, alors que la pièce est remplie de leurs souffles chauds et plus vivants que jamais.

C'est Sherlock qui trouve la solution puisqu'il attrape les dog tags qui pendent près de lui et les met dans sa bouche pour les empêcher de bouger. John Watson se dit que Sherlock Holmes a l'air foutrement brillant.

Sherlock perd un appui alors qu'il prend en main son propre membre et se fait jouir en quelques minutes, accompagné par les coups de rein de John qui s'intensifient.

Il colle son torse trempé de sueur au dos de Sherlock et embrasse sa nuque jusqu'à ce que les mots qui sortent de sa bouche ne ressemblent plus qu'à des grognements d'extase et jouit en tenant fermement ses bras serrés autour du corps sous lui.

Ils se laissent retomber sur le tapis (toujours très joli, toujours très ignoré) et respirent bruyamment en se tournant pour affronter la vue remarquable du plafond blanc.

"Pas un mot de ce qu'il s'est passé à mon frère," décrète Sherlock, la voix éraillée et le souffle toujours aussi court.

"Jamais," confirme John.

* * *

Il est quatorze heures et la jeep s'arrête au campement. John accepte volontiers la bouteille d'eau qu'un lieutenant lui propose et voit du coin de l'oeil que Sherlock en fait de même. La réunion durera deux heures puis il ramènera Sherlock à l'aéroport et tout cette histoire n'aura jamais existé ailleurs que dans leurs têtes - et dans une autre partie de l'anatomie de Sherlock, évidemment. Ils entrent dans la tente et Mycroft se lève de sa chaise pliante pour venir saluer son frère qu'il regarde comme si le messie venait d'entrer. Mais il suffit qu'il fasse un pas, que son regard s'arrête sur l'épaule de Sherlock et ses yeux se lèvent au ciel.

"Vous avez couché ensemble ?!"

"Nom de Dieu, Holmes…", grogne John en vérifiant que les militaires qui gardent la tente ne l'ont pas entendu.

"Je pourrais vous faire renvoyer de l'armée pour ça, Watson…" grogne le plus vieux en grinçant des dents.

John manque de faire une syncope (et faire 4000 putain de kilomètres pour finir par mourir d'un infarctus à cause d'un Anglais coincé, en plein milieu de l'Afghanistan, ça craint) mais ça fait sourire Sherlock d'une satisfaction extrême, alors qu'il se retourne vers lui pour demander :

"Ce serait une excellente idée. Connaissez-vous Baker Street, capitaine Watson ?"


End file.
